cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog(Season 2)
|ShortSummary=*'That's Snow Lie:' Cleo pretends to hurt herself so she won't have to embarrass herself on the ice rink. *'A Friend in Need:' Jetta insists on taking a big job so she can be the "hero", but soon learns that it's okay to graciously accept help when it is needed and offered by good friends. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Fan Mail:' Emily Elizabeth writes a fan letter to her favorite pop star and discovers -- with the help of Mr. Bleakman -- that sometimes wishes do come true. *'Hooray for Cleo:' Cleo withholds which makes everyone think she's a beach ball playing hero, then learns that there are many kinds of heroes -- and the best ones tell the truth. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Nothing to Fur But Fur Itself:' Having been scared by a monster movie, T-Bone resolves to not let fear get the better of him -- easier said than done. *'Jetta's Project:' When Jetta decides she really wants to win a model-building contest, she exploits her friendship with Charley and Emily to get her way. But she soon learns that things work out much better when you treat your friends with respect. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Stinky Friends:' Clifford can't resist going into a field to play -- even after Emily Elizabeth tells him he's not allowed. He and his friends soon learn that rules are there for a reason and it's a good idea to follow them! *'He's Wonderful Mr. Bleakman:' Mr. Bleakman gets a little grumpy when Clifford messes up his new potato garden, making Emily almost wish he wasn't her neighbor; but through several flashbacks she is reminded if all the nice things he's done; and Emily learns that under his sometimes gruff exterior he is a nice man and a very good neighbor. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Magic in the Air:' When the Peter Poundstone, Magician craze sweeps the island, Charley gets carried away with the magic and neglects an important assignment. Charley learns that you can have fun but you have to be responsible too. *'Everyone Loves Clifford:' When Emily Elizabeth scratches Clifford's "sweet spot" his back leg starts thumping and the whole island shakes! But the kindness and love everyone feels toward Clifford causes them to keep trying to find a way to find a way for him to get the good scratching he deserves. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Clifford Grows Up:' The Howards do their best to make Clifford comfortable after he's grown too big for their city apartment. They finally move to Birdwell Island, because making Clifford happy is so very important to them. *'Jetta's Sweater:' Jetta inadvertently gives Emily Elizabeth a sweater that was a gift from her grandma. When she realizes her mistake, she resorts to all kinds of tricks to get it back. But in the end she realizes that just being honest would have made everything a whole lot easier. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Big Hearted T-Bone:' T-Bone generously offers to watch Cleo's niece Kiki so Cleo can get some rest. But his honorable intentions are challenged when his female friend Mimi comes to town and T-Bone must choose between responsibility and pleasure. *'Cleo's Valentine Surprise:' Cleo, with some help from K.C., goes overboard preparing a special gift for Clifford and T-Bone. But when she doesn't get a big gift in return, she learns to recognize the joy in giving. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Embarrassing Moments:' When Vaz rips his pants during a soccer game, everyone helps him feel better by telling their own takes of embarrassing moments. Jetta insists these things never happen to her, but she ends up laughing at her own potential for embarrassing moments. *'Lucky Charm:' After losing her lucky stone, Emily Elizabeth loses her confidence. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Princess Cleo:' Cleo discovers her grandmother was a Queen -- and that makes her a Princess! She begins to enjoy all the privileges she believes come with being a Princess -- but soon learns that her friends are more important to her that any other crown or title could ever be. *'Basketball Stories:' Skyscraper Jackson has come to Birdwell Island for a big exhibition game, which makes Charley not to miss anything -- except a bad cold. But Emily, Vaz and Jetta each write a story about the game for Charley from their different point of view. Charley gets to relive the game through his friends' stories and they have a lot of fun writing and reading them to him. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Doggie Detectives:' Equipment is disappearing from the local playground and it's up to K.C., inspired by the Detective Mike books he likes so much, to figure out what happened. He enlists the help of Clifford and the gang to form the "Doggie Detectives" to solve the mystery and the whole gang soon discovers the joy of discovery available in reading a good book! *'Camping it Up:' Because she thinks camping is going to be boring, Jetta tries to bring the comforts of home into the woods. But she soon realizes that there's more than one way to have a good time -- and sometimes the simple way is just perfect. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Cleo Gets a Cone:' The dogs see another dog wearing a cone collar and Cleo and Mac make assumptions about the other dog's "weakness of character" (she should have been able to stop scratching!) However, a few days later, Cleo is forced to "walk a mile in her cone" when she herself can't stop scratching -- and the experience teaches her compassion. *'A Job Well Read:' Jetta volunteers to watch her baby brother Cosmo but finds him more energetic than she was expecting. With the help of her good friends Charley and Emily, she's convinced to try reading to the little guy -- an activity that Cosmo really loves! |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'When I Grow Up:' When Jetta hears that Charley wants to be a Martial Arts Master when he grows up, she gives him a difficult time about it. But Jetta soon learns that everyone's dreams are valuable and worthy. *'Not Now, I'm Busy:' When K.C. tells the gang he's too busy to play with them today, Cleo feels slighted. Eventually the dogs learn that K.C. is moving to the island to be an Assistance Dog for Bruno's elderly mother. The dogs learn that even though sometimes friends aren't always available, they're still friends. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Special T-Bone:' When Emily Elizabeth starts working on a project titled "What Makes Me Special," it gets all the dogs to thinking about what makes them special. T-Bone isn't quite sure, but soon discovers that he has a special gift of making others feel good. *'Jetta's Sneak Peek:' Jetta can't resist reading Emily Elizabeth's diary, but soon learns that it's important to respect someone's privacy. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Vaz Goes Down the Tube:' Vaz gets a new satellite dish with 632 channels and begins to lose himself to the world of TV until Clifford and his friends help him realize that he's missing out on some very fun and important real-life experiences. *'Cyber Puppy Problems:' When Mac worries that Jetta loves her mechanical toy dog more that he loves her, his friends rally around to help him get through his crisis of confidence. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Another Fine Mess:' Emily Elizabeth keeps putting off the responsibility of cleaning her room. She soon learns that taking care of responsibility now can save her a lot of trouble later. *'King Mac:' When T-Bone thinks he is responsible for getting Mac in trouble, he goes overboard to help Mac in any way he can. But Mac shows a lack of respect for their friendship by taking advantage of his little friend's guilt. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Who Moved My Bone?:' When Cleo accuses T-Bone of trying to steal her bone, Clifford gets caught in the middle of his two feuding friends. His efforts finally pay off when Cleo and T-Bone realize that their friendship is worth more than a silly old bone. *'Clifford the Pirate King:' After reading the book "Treasure Island" in school, the kids decide to throw a "Treasure Island" theme party. Clifford helps them prepare for the festivities. But once the party begins, they discover Clifford is too big for the boat. The kids decide to relocate the party rather than let Clifford feel left out. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Clifford's Cookie Craving:' Mr. Bleakman bakes a giant cookie for the Birdwell Fair, then leaves it unattended. Clifford gets one whiff of it and, try as he might, simply can't resist the temptation to taste it. Mr. Bleakman forgives the big dog when he realizes that everyone makes mistakes -- including the mistake of leaving too big of a temptation in front of a child. *'Jetta's Friend:' When her pen pal visits the island, nothing goes as Jetta planned, but to her own surprise, she has fun anyway! |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Fishing Lessons:' Charley promises to teach Emily Elizabeth how to fish, then keeps putting it off until "tomorrow." Emily Elizabeth and Jetta help him realize that once a promise is made, it should be honored and respected. *'No Baths for Cleo:' To avoid baths, Cleo runs away from home. With the help of her friends, she comes to understand and respect the fact that giving Cleo a bath is just one of the many ways Mrs. Diller shows her love. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Flood of Imagination:' It's raining and Cleo's going stir-crazy with boredom! But Clifford comes to her rescue by helping her to imagine an exciting action/adventure story. *'Lights Out!:' When a blackout hits Birdwell Island, Clifford and Mr. Bleakman save the day by looking for a big traffic light. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'A Big Help:' Cleo and T-Bone notice how often Clifford is able to use his large size to help out. But when the kittens, Billy and Betty, get stuck in a tree, the little dogs learn that you don't have to be big to be helpful. *'The Trouble With Kittens:' When kittens Betty and Billy insist on playing in Mr. Bleakman's yard, Clifford does his best to keep them out. But when they wreak havoc in the yard, Clifford gets the blame from Mr. Bleakman! Mr. Bleakman learns that it's not fair to judge a situation until you have all the facts. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Led Astray:' A visiting dog influences Clifford to do things that he knows aren't right. But Clifford soon learns that he can has the strength of character to stand up for himself and what he believes. *'Wedding Bell Blues:' Ms. Carrington is getting married and the kids speculate about what kind of teacher "Mrs. Grumbly" will be. Based on her name, they assume she will not be very nice. But they soon learn that you can't judge someone until you've actually met them. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Food for Thought:' Clifford and his friends are influenced by advertisements for a new dog food. *'Friends Forever:' When T-Bone learns his old best buddy Hamburger is coming for a visit, he tells Clifford and Cleo about the time when he was a puppy, and thought he'd never be able to have another friend as good Hamburger. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Tie-Dye Clifford:' When Clifford accidentally gives himself a bath with tie-dye dyes, he ends up looking like a T-shirt from the '60s! Not wanting to upset Emily, he tries to hide the fact. But soon learns that he can tell the truth to Emily because Emily understands that everyone makes mistakes. *'Stage Struck:' Mary has always been afraid to perform in front of an audience. But with the help and support of her friend Emily, Mary is able to overcome her stage fright. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Doghouse Rock:' Mac wants to join the pop band T-Bone has put together, but has a difficult time finding where his talents fit in. With the help of his good friends, Mac discovers he has a special talent for writing. *'Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell:' When the famous dog champion, Oscar Owen Bright Like The Sun comes to Birdwell, the dogs go out of their way to impress him. But they soon learn that the best way to impress someone is to just be yourself. |LineColor=87CEEB }} |ShortSummary=*'Little Big Pup:' A very small dog named Frankie (Frankie Muniz) moves to Birdwell Island and is envious of Clifford's size until he realizes that sometimes being small can be just right. *'Getting to Know You:' When Clifford moves to the island, he makes friends with T-Bone, but the two dogs learn that some adjustments must be made to accommodate their size difference. |LineColor=87CEEB }} }}